<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamá lo sabe mejor by xenosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108763">Mamá lo sabe mejor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha'>xenosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, Gen, русский мат</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Маме Уэллс очень тяжело жить - рожала одного сына, а мама и всем вокруг тоже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mama Welles &amp; Jackie Welles, V &amp; Mama Welles (Cyberpunk 2077)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Налётчики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mamá lo sabe mejor (исп.) - маме лучше знать.<br/>сборник ответов в киберпанковый аск.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кухню заливает солнечный свет, играя бликами на испачканном в овощном соке ноже. Диктор на радио с удовольствием смакует свежайшую новость — эка невидаль, солнце над Найт-Сити! — и Мама Уэллс раздражённо вздыхает: музыка ей нравится куда больше бесполезного пиздежа.<br/>
<br/>
Стук ножа по деревянной доске успокаивает. Подаренная ей новая модель овощерезки пылится под столом — она, конечно, чрезвычайно удобна, но у кривовато порезанных огурцов маме видится особое очарование.<br/>
<br/>
Сегодня она взяла себе выходной. Точнее, сообщила Пепе, что сегодня за завсегдатаями придётся приглядывать ему; тот покачал головой и покаянно пообещал сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы бар не разнесли.<br/>
<br/>
Не то чтобы верзила и так не следил за этим, но мама всё равно похлопала его по плечу за старание. Пепе выглядел довольным.<br/>
<br/>
И вот теперь, в солнечный день, под грохот двигателей внизу и скрежет музыки на Найт-ФМ, она может насладиться заслуженным...<br/>
<br/>
— Так, эта старая сука сейчас в баре, быстро вламываемся, чистим — и валим.<br/>
<br/>
М-мм? Ну-ка, мальчики, что вы там собираетесь чистить?<br/>
<br/>
— И — что? Она, блядь, с Падре в ладах, мы проблем не оберёмся!<br/>
<br/>
— Завались, никто и не узнает...<br/>
<br/>
Мама со вздохом откладывает нож и оборачивается к холодильнику.<br/>
<br/>
Бытие мамой настолько крепко въелось в неё, что даже про себя она называет себя так — веет от этого каким-то уютом, теплотой, правильностью какой-то. Но, как она отлично усвоила за долгую жизнь в Найт-Сити, периодически матерям приходится доставать ремень.<br/>
<br/>
В углу за холодильником она хранит инвентарь для чистки дома — метлу, швабру, зарядную станцию для робота-пылесоса (она ласково называет его pequeñito) — и двуствольное ружьё. В Найт-Сити очень крупные крысы, знаете ли.<br/>
<br/>
Она украдкой берёт горстку кусочков огурцов и оглушительно ими хрустит, проверяя своего старичка. Ружьё заряжено, начищено и всегда готово к перестрелке.<br/>
<br/>
Мама Уэллс мурлыкает в такт музыке, открывает окно и с удобством устраивает ружьё на подоконнике — сын даже сделал специальную подставку именно на такой случай.<br/>
<br/>
Парочка стоит внизу, в переулке, абсолютно не боясь того, что кто-то их услышит — невероятная предусмотрительность, конечно. На вид мальстрёмовцы, только без имплантов в пол-лица. Интересно, просто забрели в чужой район или валентиновцы, страстно желающие переметнуться? Удачи им с этим, конечно.<br/>
<br/>
Мама Уэллс делает предупредительный выстрел одному в колено, и тот смешно взвизгивает, как девчонка.<br/>
<br/>
— Ах ты ж сука!<br/>
<br/>
Второй, не растерявшись, достаёт пистолет — и тут же с воплем боли его бросает. Наверное, с простреленной рукой не очень удобно держать свою пукалку.<br/>
<br/>
— Кого вы там чистить собрались, cobardes malditos! Уёбывайте отсюда!<br/>
<br/>
— Блядь, какого хуя она здесь?! Ты вообще инфу проверяешь?<br/>
<br/>
— Да она точно должна была...<br/>
<br/>
— Вы меня слышали или мне повторить? — Мама злобно выдыхает, перезаряжая ружьё. — Вам головы вообще не дороги?<br/>
<br/>
Мальчики переглядываются и предпочитают заковылять прочь.<br/>
<br/>
— Чтоб я ещё хоть раз тебя послушал...<br/>
<br/>
Женщина с удовлетворённым кивком закрывает окно и, выдохнув, прикрывает глаза.<br/>
<br/>
Найт-Сити. Ни дня без идиотов.<br/>
<br/>
Она неспешно перехватывает ствол, ставит его на место, умиротворённо садится за стол, снова принимается за нарезку салата; это же настоящее здоровое питание — роскошь! Ей повезло заиметь нормальные овощи в эти выходные, нужно насладиться ими сполна.<br/>
<br/>
...со стороны входа грохочет открывающаяся дверь, и мама Уэллс чувствует, как рефлекторно сжимает зубы.<br/>
<br/>
Она подхватывается с места, хватает двустволку и выскакивает из комнаты, тут же беря «гостей» на мушку:<br/>
<br/>
— Ну, кого тут ещё принесло?!<br/>
<br/>
...Джеки счастливо улыбается, и мама, моргнув, тяжело вздыхает. Сына она бесконечно любит — он вырос настоящим молодцом, — но по плечу он хлопает чрезвычайно смущённую и в высшей степени заёбанную (то есть, ещё сильнее, чем обычно) Ви.<br/>
<br/>
Женщина устало трёт пальцами переносицу.<br/>
<br/>
Иногда быть матерью и не хотеть пристрелить своих детей очень сложно.<br/>
<br/>
— Знаешь, раньше ты хотя бы котятами ограничивался, — не то укоризненно, не то задумчиво говорит она Джеки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Аквариум раздора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джек.<br/><br/>Вошедший в комнату сын за секунду сменил четыре эмоции: непонимание, удивление, искренний страх — и полное довольство жизнью. Если честно, мама Уэллс предпочла бы, чтобы он остановился на предпоследней стадии, но Джеки не боялся ее примерно никогда. Родительское фиаско, ничего не скажешь.<br/><br/>— О, mamá, ты с ним успела познакомиться! — Сын умиленно вздохнул, с любовью глядя на аквариум раздора. — Разве он не прелесть? Я назвал его Тако!<br/><br/>— Тако, — повторила мама. — Ага.<br/><br/>В воде плавала акула. Маленькая, совсем крошечная, но определенно злобная и кровожадная. Во всяком случае, не сдержавшуюся в одиночестве женщину она цапнула зубами за палец. Джеки, будто подслушав ее мысли, окунул в аквариум всю руку, к которой рыбина тут же радостно подплыла, злобно помахивая хвостом.<br/><br/>— Он меня уже узнает! ¿Quién es tan guapo? Мой хороший...<br/><br/>Абсолютно игнорируя недоверчивые волны, исходящие от матери, он сюсюкался над карликовой акулой, как будто это было в порядке вещей!<br/><br/>Ну, ладно, справедливости ради — обнаруживать черте что (в лучшем случае, а в худшем — невесть кого), образовавшееся в доме благодаря барахольному инстинкту Джеки, действительно было уже в порядке вещей. Воспитала хорошего человека на свою голову, ничего не скажешь.<br/><br/>Но акула?!<br/><br/>Пока Джеки менял фильтр для воды и сыпал свежекупленный корм, мама нарезала вокруг него круги. Тот делал вид, что не замечает этого, пока, не посчитав, что она отвлеклась на сообщение от Пепе, не хмыкнул про себя.<br/><br/>— Вы поладите, — с удовольствием резюмировал он. — Вы даже кружите в одном направлении!<br/><br/>Мама Уэллс смерила его своим самым раздраженным взглядом, развернулась и зашагала в другую сторону. Сын обидно расхохотался.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Когда спустя две недели аквариум никуда не исчез — переехал разве что, видимо, чтобы не мозолить глаза, — мама поняла, что дело серьезное. Это не заказ на передержку, не заложник и даже не предмет для аукциона.<br/><br/>Теперь в их доме поселилась карликовая акула Тако.<br/><br/>В общем-то, это было не так плохо. Акула была тихая, локальная — в смысле, не расползалась по всей квартире, — а Джек был достаточно взрослым, чтобы обеспечивать ее нужды самостоятельно.<br/><br/>Так что женщина была вынуждена признать, что злобная зубастая тварь была злобной и зубастой, только если совать в воду пальцы. И то, возможно, она слишком спешила с выводами. Акула не так уж сильно отличается от золотых рыбок, если так подумать. А Джек и мертвого задобрить может.<br/><br/>Эти мысли мама Уэллс гоняла по голове несколько дней, пока не обнаружила себя агрессивно смотрящей на аквариум в седьмой раз за сутки. С этим нужно было что-то делать!<br/><br/>Так что, воровито поозиравшись, она присела на колени и опустила руку в воду.<br/><br/>— Ну, привет, — выдохнула она, когда Тако настороженно подплыл к ее руке — и радостно ткнулся в нее носом.<br/><br/>Можно было поклясться, что если бы акулы умели мурлыкать, Тако бы это сделал.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>— Кто тут такой хороший? Кто мамин троглодит?<br/><br/>— Мам, ты его перекормишь! — ревниво пробасил Джек с кухни. Мама Уэллс закатила глаза:<br/><br/>— Тако нужно хорошо питаться, не учи меня, как обращаться с детьми!<br/><br/>Джеки громко вздохнул, и мама, даже не видя его лица, точно знала, что он довольно ухмыляется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Фирменное фахитас мамы Уэллс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маму Уэллс заебало быть беспристрастной.<br/><br/>Легко оценивать всех по поступкам, а не биографии, когда твой сын жив и гогочет в соседней комнате, или зубами грызёт себе дорогу к успеху, или полирует в тысячный раз байк в гараже. Но Найт-Сити не был добр к Джеку, а его мать – что ж, у неё осталось мало резонов пытаться быть справедливой к его жителям.<br/><br/>Она не ставила себе цель добраться до Ёринобу. Ни высшие круги «Арасаки», ни фиксеры, ни даже конкретная заказчица ей были не по зубам.<br/><br/>И всё же, когда Ви попросила спрятать у неё в баре беглого арасакского выскочку, мама Уэллс почуяла свой шанс.<br/><br/>Ви была хорошей девочкой. La familia. Джеки тоже нёс матери всякое говно на сохранение. Как же ей можно отказать.<br/><br/>Выскочка оказался учёным Андерсом Хелльманом; у него был разбит нос и живописно пунцовели синяки. Он создал то, ради чего умер Джеки.<br/><br/>- Мне нужно пару дней, не больше, - тихо сообщила Ви, отпив прохладного пива из бокала. – Просто не дайте ему свалить отсюда или подать сигнал бедствия.<br/><br/>- Без проблем, mi cariñа.<br/><br/>Ви как-то странно посмотрела на неё, криво ухмыльнулась.<br/><br/>- И… он мне живым нужен.<br/><br/>Мама Уэллс не шевельнула и бровью.<br/><br/>- Без проблем.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Кормить пленника в подвал мама Уэллс пришла лично. Хелльман впился в неё глазами, пытаясь опознать, но ту, кого знали все на улицах Хейвуда, едва ли мог узнать сноб из «Арасаки».<br/><br/>Мама Уэллс не собиралась давать ему шансов себя оправдать. У неё не было ни малейшего желания пытаться представить, что чертовщину, убивающую её детей, создал нормальный, а то и, que diós nos ayuda, приятный человек.<br/><br/>Она с грохотом поставила на импровизированный стол из ведра металлический поднос и, сложив на груди руки, уставилась на мужчину. Тот покосился на тарелку и опасливо улыбнулся.<br/><br/>- Я не буду это есть.<br/><br/>- Ты не в ресторане, чтобы выбирать.<br/><br/>- О нет, я в принципе есть ничего не стану. – Улыбка стала натянутой; он нервно пощипывал бороду, впившись взглядом в бесстрастное лицо мамы Уэллс.<br/><br/>Он не казался сильным человеком. Подобострастной змеей – да, всюду ищущим выгоду – возможно, но сила?<br/><br/>Она просто смотрела на него, сложив на груди руки. Она не собиралась уговаривать его поесть, как и не была намерена доставать оружие. Такую же инструкцию получил Пепе, подпирающий головой потолок за её спиной.<br/><br/>Они молча смотрели на него, и с каждой минутой Хелльман становился все более нервным. Кажется, он выдергает себе всю бороду к концу первых суток.<br/><br/>- Что там? Сыворотка правды? Парализующий яд?<br/><br/>- В «Арасаке» и такое используют? – Женщина выгнула бровь. – Magnífico.<br/><br/>Пепе скучающе щёлкнул костяшками пальцев, и этого Хелльман уже не выдержал. Вздрогнув и рукой вытерев катящийся со лба пот, он наклонился к тарелке и неуверенно осмотрел фахитас. Мама Уэллс не знала, что он пытался там найти – вряд ли он вообще хоть раз в жизни видел мексиканскую кухню. Возможно, он пытался опознать все ингредиенты и найти в своей головной картотеке все совместимые с мясом яды. Или недоумевал, почему ему не подали ещё тортилью.<br/><br/>Вот ещё. Хлеб на таких переводить.<br/><br/>Подвальная тишина прервалась на тоскливом урчании желудка, и Хелльман окончательно сдался. Он выудил из тарелки совсем тоненький ломтик мяса и с самым трагичным видом положил его в рот.<br/><br/>А потом смешно выпучил глаза и закашлялся.<br/><br/>- Это… это…<br/><br/>Мама Уэллс сложила губы в вежливую, но холодную улыбку.<br/><br/>- Мексиканская кухня славится своей остротой.<br/><br/>На глазах у Хелльмана выступили слезы, но он все же смог проглотить свой кусок. Натянув не менее доброжелательную улыбку, он деликатно отодвинул поднос.<br/><br/>- Нет, спасибо, не фанат.<br/><br/>- Mi amigo, нашему гостю не понравилось его блюдо! – сокрушенно вздохнула мама Уэллс, не отрывая взгляда от Хелльмана. – Он совершенно не уважает мексиканские традиции.<br/><br/>Пепе наклонился вперёд (учёный от этого смешно отскочил в сторону, снеся плечом моющие средства) и с невыразительным лицом попробовал еду.<br/><br/>- Слегка пересолено, - покачал головой он. – Но я не представляю, что нашему гостю могло так сильно не понравиться.<br/><br/>Хелльман, кажется, издал придушенный писк. Пепе развернулся и незаметно стер слезы с глаз, и мама украдкой похлопала его по ноге в знак восхищения. Ещё бы, пережить фахитас с семью перцами чили, одним «каролинским жнецом» и целой солонкой, и все это – с каменным лицом! В её баре работают только лучшие.<br/><br/>Что до ядов – какой повар захочет испортить свою стряпню этой мерзостью? Есть методы куда приятнее, чем просто отравить жертву.<br/><br/>Кажется, осознав наконец, что выхода у него нет, Хелльман сдался. В первые несколько укусов он явно надеялся, что ему просто не повезло и дальше действительно будет обычное «немного пересолено»; на десятый он подцепил сморщенный кусочек «жнеца», и мама Уэллс едва сдержала победоносную улыбку.<br/><br/>Хелльман кашлял так надрывно, что кому-то даже могло стать его жаль. Из глаз потекли слезы, он царапал себе горло и, кажется, вот-вот был готов откинуть ноги. Que débil.<br/><br/>- Во… воды… - жалобно просипел он, но мама Уэллс меланхолично пожала плечами:<br/><br/>- После трапезы.<br/><br/>Улучив момент, когда Хелльман зажмурится, Пепе наклонился к Уэллс и с сомнением кивнул на дверь: может, все же принести? Но мама была непреклонна. От «жнеца» можно было разве что в больницу попасть, да и то уже во времена её молодости импланты вполне справлялись с нанесённым ущербом. Тем более справятся в семьдесят седьмом.<br/><br/>Тем более – импланты этого щегла.<br/><br/>На середине тарелки Хелльман не выдержал.<br/><br/>- Пожалуй, я наелся. – Он попытался выдавить улыбку, но получилась только отменная гримаса боли. Мама Уэллс ласково улыбнулась.<br/><br/>- В моей семье есть традиция: доедать поданное до конца. Неужели вы не уважаете традиции моей семьи, señor?<br/><br/>Пепе снова щёлкнул костяшками. Хелльман обречённо опустил взгляд на полупустую тарелку и тяжело сглотнул.<br/><br/>От процесса женщина получала искреннее удовольствие. Ви – юная, наивная девочка, если думает, что маме Уэллс захотелось бы убить Хелльмана. В её возрасте такая расправа кажется простой и совершенно невыразительной.<br/><br/>Забрав пустую тарелку из рук ослабевшего мужчины, мама кивнула Пепе, чтобы тот принёс стопку молока, и повернулась к ученому.<br/><br/>- Я вижу, что наша стряпня понравилась вам до слез. Не беспокойтесь, вы ещё сможете ей насладиться.<br/><br/>Хелльман посмотрел на неё не то с мукой, не то с ненавистью. Мама Уэллс улыбнулась ещё ласковее.<br/><br/>- Мы же не животные и даже не корпораты. Кормить будем четыре раза в день.<br/><br/>Мужчина проводил её отчаянным стоном, и мама Уэллс, закрыв за собой дверь подсобки, не сдержала довольного хмыканья.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Que en paz descancen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как-то так вышло, что первым воспоминанием мамы Уэллс стал ебучий атомный взрыв. <br/><br/>Ей в двадцать третьем было-то всего ничего – два года? Три? Ни срочную эвакуацию, ни истерики мамы, ни грохот вертолётов, по воздуху переносящих самых богатых людей города, она не запомнила – узнала потом по рассказам родителей. <br/><br/>А потом вспыхнул свет – такой яркий, что маленькая Гвадалупе попробовала закрыться от него руками и увидела на просвет кости; потом пришёл жар, а потом – доли секунды – ударная волна, которая сшибла её с ног. <br/><br/>Кошмары про тот день ей почти не снились: когда она узнала, в насколько большой жопе она в тот день побывала, в её жизни было достаточно куда более актуального материала для страшных снов. <br/><br/>И все же, в тот день, когда корпорации снова решили устроить ад на земле, ей снился взрыв двадцать третьего. Кости напросвет, крики боли, выбитые стекла. <br/><br/>А проснулась она, когда на неё упал потолок. <br/><br/>*** <br/><br/>Если долго тыкать палкой гадюку, гадюка укусит. Если ещё и сдать позиции перед самым рывком – откусит лицо. <br/><br/>Выросшая в городских джунглях мама Уэллс знала эту истину, а начальство Арасаки, видимо, нет; а может, не знал Милитех, или Найт, или кто там в этом конкретном году решил ебануться напоследок. <br/><br/>Из-под обломков её достали валентинос; Падре удержал от того, чтобы бежать в бар – его разъебало вместе с половиной Хейвуда. Он не знал подробностей – только то, что можно было увидеть и понять снаружи: Милитех стягивал к центру танки, а Арасака разъебывала их на подходе. <br/><br/>А то, что под бомбы попал Хейвуд? Сопутствующий ущерб, обратитесь к государству за компенсацией. <br/><br/>Государство тоже срать на вас хотело? <br/><br/>Ну, ой. <br/><br/>Мама Уэллс чувствовала себя старой развалюхой, устало прислонившись к стене в чудом уцелевшем доме Падре, пока тот пытался посчитать ущерб. Que en paz descancen. <br/><br/>*** <br/><br/>Через два дня в Хейвуд прокралась Ви, по наводкам нашла убежище мамы Уэллс, порывисто обняла её – так крепко, как умел разве что Джеки. <br/><br/>Они почти не говорили – сидели рядом, и Ви тихо отпивала что-то из фляжки, в кулак отхаркивая кровь. Достала амулет из сумки – хитросплетение нитей и стекла – попросила надеть. <br/><br/>- На удачу, - сказала. Потом, подумав, добавила: - «Эзотерику» вчера… тоже. <br/><br/>Мама Уэллс прикрыла глаза в немой молитве, молча надела ожерелье; Ви цеплялась за чьи-то военные жетоны у себя на груди и смотрела вперёд с жестокой ухмылкой – со спокойной уверенностью самоубийцы. <br/><br/>Они снова обнялись, и мама Уэллс знала, что это прощание; Ви, пьяная, едва заметно шаталась, не оглядываясь назад. <br/><br/>*** <br/><br/>Голографические объявления о наборе добровольцев появились в руинах быстрее, чем улеглась пыль от разрушений: улыбчивые спецназовцы грозились деньгами, льготами и контрактом с Траума-тим – словом, всем тем, на что у любого порядочного хейвудца был огромных размеров зуб. <br/><br/>Видеть эти цветастые рекламы рядом с разъебанным асфальтом и торчащей арматурой было смешно до слез; центр города скрывался в клубах дыма, жители окрестных районов задыхались от пыли и химии, а корпоратам – что им до людей, обычное пушечное мясо. <br/><br/>Мама Уэллс знала, что многие к ним пойдут. Ради денег и еды для семьи. <br/><br/>Кто-то, может, даже решит, что так спасёт родной город. <br/><br/>Слава богу, что Джеки не дожил, подумала мама Уэллс; поймала эту мысль за хвост, помяла в руках – и поняла, что у неё не осталось сил даже на слезы скорби. <br/><br/>*** <br/><br/>Её разбудил один из валентинос – совсем пацан, щуплый, ещё даже без татуировок; смотрел на неё, сонную, совершенно ошалевшими глазами: <br/><br/>- В центре – пиздец! Надо сваливать! <br/><br/>Не то чтобы когда-то в центре было иначе, но что-то давно забытое заставило маму Уэллс подняться с кровати, собрать немногие пожитки и поехать с этим пацаном прочь; в машине подцепились к радио, и мальчишка перепуганно щебетал что-то Падре – докладывался, узнавал новости. <br/><br/>А потом – поперёк всех частот – раздался спокойный женский голос. Знакомый и совсем чужой. <br/><br/>- Площадь корпораций будет взорвана, чтобы остановить войну, - просто сказала Ви. <br/><br/>Мама Уэллс не сомневалась: её никто не остановит. <br/><br/>Que descance en paz, Ви. <br/><br/>Пацан нервно ткнул в кнопку радио, вырубая звук; гнали по дороге так, будто убегали от самого дьявола – туда, в Пустоши, как можно дальше от этого сраного города. Защелкали над головами лопасти вертолётов, засвистели сирены. Разрезая воздух, вдаль устремились ави. <br/><br/>Всё это было смутно знакомо: то, как машина заглохла на холме за городом, как мальчишка пулей выскочил из неё, с истеричной руганью открывая капот, как сама она – спокойная, мало что понимающая – вылезла следом. <br/><br/>Она смотрела на город, освещенный неоном, и впечатывала его себе в память. <br/><br/>А потом вспыхнул свет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>